worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela Salas Larrazabal
Angela Salas Larrazabal (アンジェラ・サラス・ララサーバル, Anjera Sarasu Rarasābaru), is a veteran Witch of the 504th Joint Fighter Wing, originating from Hispania and attached with the Hispania Air Force's 'Escuadrilla Azul and the Elite Corps of Romagna 'Pantaloni Rossi'. She is referred to as "Angie" by her friends. Background Born to a strict family of officials. A veteran whose Witch ability manifested at an early age, and has been flying since the beginning of the war in Europe. Fought in Karlsland as part of a dispatched unit, later volunteered to fight in Romagna. Now a honorary member of the Red Pants. She aspired to become an aviation witch at an early age because she admired the sky. Because the recruitment in Hispania was inexistant due to lack of equipment and absence of witch squadrons, Angela learned how to fly by herself. During a self-taught campaign in Hispania, she volunteered in the nearby Romagna Volunteer unit and received training there. She later received officer training. She was selected to join Hispania's expeditionary force to Karlsland, the Escuadrilla Azul, a unit constitued of Hispanian veteran aces. She fought in various locations all over Europe and was later appointed commander of this unit. She was successful with her squadron and was sent to Ostmark when the full-scale progress of Neuroi began. She performed steadily in this battle and was awarded the the Karlsland First Class Iron Cross. After the fall of Ostmark, she continued to fight in the withdrawal battle with the Karlsland army and withdrew from the southern part of Karlsland to Romagna through the Alps. Seeing how she has a history in the Escuadrilla Azul, she might have met Hartmann and Barkhorn, two of the best Karlslander aces, during the evacuation of Karlsland. She fighted in the Mediterranean area as the Escuadrilla Azul commander after this. Also around that time, her partnership with Wendelin Schröer of the JG27 in the North Africa front played a great role in the crushing of large-type Neuroi after the Operation Sphinx. Despite being a Hispanian - who are known for their merriness - Angela was a partner that Wendelin had a good compatibility with. Both being "(wo)men of few words", their conversations were extremely uninteresting, kept to only a minimum necessary number of words. Only at one instance, they had an endless, heated debate about eating habits. With the situation in Gallia worsening, the Escuadrilla Azul continued to fight in the Romagna area as they headed south, meeting up and temporarily joining forces with Romagnan troops deployed near the border. Being well-supplied, the Escuadrilla Azul performed, and lived well up to their title of elites. She was recommended to become a honorary Pantaloni Rossi member. After Gallia was liberated by the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the Escuadrilla Azul was to return to Hispania, but they remained in Romagna in response to a request to join the 504th Joint Fighter Wing. It was also at that time that she was officially recognized as part of the Pantaloni Rossi. It is extremely unusual for a witch from another country to join the Red Pants, and while the ceremony took place in secret, the lieutenant had a chance to shine.(When she talks about that time, her face turns red and she denies it). To show respect for Romagna, she fougth in the Pantaloni Rossi uniform during Operation Trajanus. In the chaos after the mission failed, she remained on the battlefield to buy time for the unit to escape (note: while not explicitly mentioned in the original text, "the unit" here refers not only to the Red Pants but everyone present, as other sources show). Despite shooting down many Neuroi, she herself suffered grievous injury, the most serious injuries in her squad. Rescued with great difficulty, she is undergoing long-term medical treatment in 1945. Although Jane and Dominica's "lovey-doveyness" amazes her, she looks upon it with a smile, seemingly not quite aware of the goodwill directed at her. Personality She is taciturn, with a strong sense of responsibility. She is strict, serious, silent, and extremely resilient due to the origins of her family. Perhaps because she had continued to fight as a volunteer without relying on her homeland, she have the habit of trying to solve things alone. Interaction with the 504th's members have been steadily relieving her of her heavy emotional burden, though she remains weak against compliments such as 'cute' or 'pretty'. A quiet girl with a strong sense of duty and stoic, reserved and pensive personality. Also, she is often discussing the manner of eat rice with Fusoan people. She haves a good friendship with Flight Lieutenant Godfrey, Flight Lieutenant Gentile, and Flying Officer Schade. Abilities Her special magic ability, yet unnamed, enables her to fill her bullets with a lot of magic, making them explosive. Since it strikes a good balance between consuming magic power and having good basic attack power, she prefers using anti-tank rifles. Due to her great firepower, she is often used as a trump card against large Neuroi, but due to the nature of her special power and her personality, she remained on the battlefield for too long during the battles, often resulting in heavy injuries, like her perfomance during the Operation Trajanus. Quotes "Please leave it to me from here." "Here it comes! Hispania's elite Escuadrilla Azul won't be an easy opponent." Appearances Anime *She appeared with Luciana Mazzei, Fernandia Malvezzi, Martina Crespi and Takei Junko at the beginning of Season 02 Episode 01, "Into the Sky Once More" Manga *Kurenai no Majotachi Other *504th Twitter Story, Part 2 and 3 Trivia *Her familiar is the Andalusian horse. *Angela is based on the spanish flying ace during the Spanish Civil War and the Second World War Angel Salas Larrazabal. Gallery AngelaRedPants.jpg|Pantaloni Rossi/Red Pants Uniform Angela Pants.jpg Angela S. Larrazabal.jpg Angela _and_huge_boots.jpg 173088e50cfdaa876800c5ace277e539.png|Promo splash-art for Strike Witches Kurenai no Majo Tachi Category:Strike Witch Category:Flying Officers Category:504th Joint Fighter Wing